


I Fell Into Harry Potter

by Midori_Loves_Tom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Dirty Jokes, Funny, Mostly Crack, characters may or may not be ooc, don't like than don't read it, slight self_harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 15,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori_Loves_Tom/pseuds/Midori_Loves_Tom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fangirl gets thrown into the Harry Potter and has to deal with knowing what will happen in the future and figuring out how to tell people.......... well this will be fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"ON THE LINE, GIVE ME 7 LAPS!" the great pumpkin of my school, Mrs. McCarthy, yelled to my gym class.

I was on my 4th lap when I heard this " Hey, Midori, what Lap you on your 2nd?". It was the gingerbread man himself, Timmy. ' God I hate him' I thought. All of a sudden I see a bright purple

I wake up on a cold, hard stone floor wondering if I died running for that big pumpkin i call a gym teacher .

"OWWWWWW. Did Mrs. McCarthy run me over cause DAAAAANM do i hurt!" I exclaim trying (and failing) to sit up.

As i am doing my best to sit up i hear... "My dear girl! Are you all right?" I quickly turn (more like roll) towards were the question came from. I glance up to see a tall, old man with a really long silver beard staring at me. My eyes get wide as i see who it is that is currently standing over me with a concerned look in his twinkling eyes. I hurriedly glance to the two other figures that are also standing over me. One is a stern looking older woman with her brown hair tied in a tight bun and is wearing an emerald green cloak, while the other is a tall man (noticeably younger then the other two) with a hook nose, long glossy hair that reaches his shoulders, and eyes so dark they appear black.

When i look at the last man i can't help but say,"Wanna explore my chamber of secrets?" I see him get very confused...... then his eyes go wide..... then he...... BLUSHES!?!?!?!?! 

'Holy shit' I think 'I have made THE Severus Snape BLUSH!!!!! I wonder......'

"Wanna make me moan like Myrtle?". I see him blush again and I hear  quiet laughing from beside me. I look to see McGonagoll snickering at seeing Snape blush. Dumbles is just looking from me to Snape (most likely trying to figure out why i'm saying this stuff to Sevvie).

'Well i've gone this far night as well go a little farther.' I thought to myself.

"I must have had some Felix Felicis, because I think I'm about to get lucky."

"I'm just like oliver wood, baby. I'm a keeper!"

"Want to learn to speak troll? Don't worry I can get you grunting in no time."

" Did you just use the stupify charm or are you a natural stunner?" I keep going for about 5 more minutes (watching Snape get redder and McGonagall almost wet herself with laughter) until i think of one that would end all the others.

I stand up and pull Snape down to my height (5'2) and whisper in his ear, "If I opened my Gryffindor would you Slytherin? Cause i wanna be your Dumblewhore." I pull away to see his reaction. 

He looks down at me with horrified eyes. I give him the best lust filled look i could before i turned towards Dumbledore and spoke. "Hello, Professor Dumbledore, my name is Midori Carr." I said to Dumbly.

Dumbledore looked at me and said, "Well my dear, would you mind informing us as to how you came to be here in the entrance hall?".

I quickly thought about what I should say and decided to tell the truth. "Honestly? I have no idea how i got here. I was in gym class running, than there was a flash of purple light and i landed on the floor here."

Dumbledore looked intrigued by this and said, "Well my girl that is a strange thing to happen. How 'bout we get you home for now and forget this happened."

'Uh Oh.' I thought.

"Actually sir thats going to be a problem cause...... well..... umm...I'm not exactly from this universe, sir." I informed him me nervously, "And also in my world you, and McGonagal, and anything involving the magic of this world, is just a story. A really great story, but a story none the less."


	2. Chapter 2

All three three of the professors stared at me like i had gone nuts.

"My dear girl that is very hard to believe. Could you perhaps answer some questions under veritisurm?" Dumbledore says.

"Okay."I say as i shrugged my shoulders. "But on one condition."

McGonagall looks at me in a confused manner and says, "What would that be?"

"I get to sit on his lap while under it." I say pointing towards Snape. He looked embarrassed and so did Dumbles and Minnie.

Dumbly sighed, "Alright." He said.

Snape lookes even more embarrassed but didn't say anything. All four of us proceeded to walk to big Ds office. When we got there Snape handed Albus a small bottle of clear liquid, sat down on a comfortable looking armchair and looked at me wearily. Getting the hint, I smirked as I sat down on Snapie's lap and wiggled to get comfy.

I look to the Headmaster and said, "Im ready, do your worst."

He nodded and told me to open my mouth. I did so and he put 3 drops of the potion on mt tongue. I knew it was working cause my head got foggy.

(Dumbledore McGonagall Snape Me)

"What is your full name?" 

"Midori Ray Luke Carr."

"How did you get here?"

"I dont know. I was running in gym class, i saw a flash of purple light, anf then I was here."

"What did you mean when you said that we were a story?"

"Exactly what I said. All of you are a story created my a wonderful woman named J.K. Rowling. It is my favorite book and thats how i know your names."

"Could you tell me a fact you know about me that you learned in these books?"

"Your full name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. You are a half blood. Your mother, Kendra was a muggleborn and your father Percival was a Pureblood. You had a brother called Aberforth and a sister, who was killed, named Ariana.When you look it to the Mirror Of Erised you see all your family alive. And you were born in 1881"

They all looked extremely shocked at all this information, especially Dumb-Dumb.

"Correct. On all points."

"What about me?"

"You began teaching at Hogwarts during December of 1956. You were there at number 4 Privet Drive when Albus left Harry Potter at his aunt and uncle's house."

"Amazing!"

"I know facts about Snape too. Severus was born January 9, 1959. He was bullied by the Maraduars, and that is the one of the reasons he hates Harry. After telling Voldemort the Prophecy he had heard, Snape pledged his loyalty to Dumbledore. After this he was a double agent working both as a Death Eater and for the Order of the Phoenix."

"Do either of you have any more question?"

"Yea i do.", says Snape, "Why did you use those atrocious pick up lines on when you first saw me and why did you want to sit in my lap?"

"I didnt do the first pick up line on purpose, it just sort of came out, The rest,however, was because I wanted to see you blush and also, McGonagall looked like she needed a good laugh." I announce, "And the reason I wanted to sit on your lap is because I think your cute and wanted to see your reaction."

I feel the potion start to wear off and i can tell the others notice this too. So they wait until it has worn off completely.

"HOLY SHIT, that was a weird feeling! I knew i was speaking but I couldnt control it." I start wiggling (cause thats what i do when something weird happens), but stop when i feel something on my thigh (i'm sitting sideways on Snape, so I can see him).

My thoughts then proceeded in this order ('thoughts'):

'Is that his wand?'

'wait but he's holding his wand'

'OH SHIT IS THAT HIS.....'

'I guess the dungeon bat really is a man'

'It feels really long... and hard'

'Well..... I feel really flattered right now'


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Thought'  
> "Speech"

I smirk evily, 'well this is gonna be fun.'

"Snape do you, by any chance, have two wands?" I say as innocently as i could.

"No." He says in a confused manner.

I look at him with fake curiosity, "Then whats poking my leg? Cause it feels like an 8 inch wand."

Him, Dumbles and Minnie all blush bright red at what I said. I start to hystericaly laugh.... in fact i laughed so hard i fell off of Snape and rolled around the floor.

"Dear Merlin it has been a long time since i laughed that hard." I say as i sit up and wipe the tears from my eyes. I look up to see Dumbledore and McGonagall stare at me curiously and Snape look at me like he wants to kill me. I look at Snape and say, "Don't hate cause you ain't me." I flip my hair over my should to emphasize my point in me being AWESOME. I get more confused stares.

"My dear girl are you sure you are ok?" Dumbledore askes me. I pretend to look thoughtful for a moment.

However, Snape buts his greasy arse in before I get a chance to speak, "Of course the little brat is not ok, she is completely out of her mind."

'Oh, is that the way you wanna play?' I thought, 'lets see how sane you are when i'm done with you'

I make fake tears well up in my eyes and look towards Snape. "Way are you calling me names?? All I did was try to boost your confidence and you insulting me." I say letting the tears flow. I curl up on the floor with my arms on my knees and face on my arms so that they can't see my face. All they see are my shaking shoulders and while they think im crying, im really silently laughing my ass off.

I hear Minnie and Dumby tell off Snape and this causes tears of laughter to stream down my face and arms.

(M=McGonagall,  D=Dumbledore,  S=Snape)

M: "Snape look what you did!!!! You made her cry."

S: "How was I supposed to know she was a Hufflepuff?"

D: "Severus you must apologize and make it up to her. Just look how upset she is!"

At this point my laughing was causeing my whole body to shake violently. It made it even better that my laughs are almost all ways silent but painful. So, I was also gasping for breath. I feel someone kneel beside me.

"Ok,ok, im sorry i called you names. Please stop crying." I hear Snape say.

I look up (my face and eyes are bright red and it look as if I have been crying violently for a while) at Snape with teary eyes. "You mean it?" I say with wode hopeful looking (at least i hope they look that way) eyes.

I see him look behind me and I just know that Minnie and Dumbles are glaring at him to make it right.

He sighs and says, "Yea, I mean it. Is there anythig I can do ro make it up to you?"

I think about it and figure out the perfect thing i want.


	4. Chapter 4

"Anything?" I asked Snape with large innocent eyes. 

He looks behind me again, sighs and says, "Anything you want."

I try (successfully) to hide my evil smirk. "Well...... If you agree to hug me whenever i want no matter what, i will forgive you."

I see Snape struggling not to insult me. I hear more snickering behind me (most likely from McGonagall). "Al...alr....." Snape tries to stutter out. 'Hes staring to sound like Quirril' I think.

"Alright." Snape finally gets out.

"Can i get that in writing? Or a vow, either is good." I say. Snape gives me a pitiful glare (NOTHING phases me after being glared at by my whale of a gym and art teacher).

He sighs again ('Damn he's been sighing alot' I think) then says, "Fine. I, Severus Tobias Snape, swear on my magic to always hug Midori Ray Luke Carr when ever she wants, so mote it be." I feel the magic swirl around me. 'YES, revenge is mine!!!!!!' I thought as I ponced onto Snape's torso.

"YEAH!!!!!!" I exclaimed.

"URGG!!!" Snape...... well I don't really know what he did. Anyway, he started to try to pry my legs from where they are wrapped around his chest (I would also like to remind you he is over a foot taller than me).

I hear McGonagall crack up in the back ground. 'Hehehehehehehe. I can't wait to do this in the Great Hall in front of EVERYONE.' I think.

"My girl, if you would please get off of Professor Snaps, we can answer some of your questions." Bumblebee said, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"You got it dude." I say as I try (and fail) to climb down Snape's body.

"Umm.......... Snaps do you think you could put me down, cause I'm really high up." I ask him as I have somehow climbed UP his body and not down like I wanted.

Sevvie grabs me around the waist, lifts me like a rag doll (I did NOT know he had that kind of muscle on him........ DAMN), and sets me down on the ground. "Thanks brag." I said as everyone grabs a seat (except me cause I grab a Sevvie) and made ourselves comfortable (well...... not Snape cause I'm on his lap again).

(M-Me D- Dumbledore  S-Snape G- McGonagall)

M: So first question...... what's the date?

D: October 24, 1993

M: Cool, it's my birthday....... well technically I haven't been born yet, but still. Anyway, since I don't know how to get back to MY dimension,  who am I staying with? Ohhhhhhh, can I learn to be a witch?

G: You can't learn to be a witch, you have to be born one.

M: Then let me give your wand a wave.

McGonagall reluctantly handed over her wand. I gave it a wave and Snape's black robes reconfigured into a black leather vest and what looked like a Speedo. Shape looked down, went red, then tried to cover himself up.

'No, don't do that, you look hot like that.' I thought, mentally (and maybe physically) drooled over Snape's body. ' How and why does he hide that wonderful body?'

Dumbledore looked EXTREMELY close to laughing. Then he reconfigured Snaoe'a outfit back into robes. I am not ashamed to say that I was very disappointed.

"Well, now that we have figured out you are a witch, why doesn't everyone go to bed. Midori, you can stay with Professor Snaps tonight." Dumbledore says with a very merry twinkle in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

I guess Snape was to tired to argue cause all he did was give Albus a very cold glare, sighed, looked at me, then walked out the door. I foolwed after him and his long ass legs. I had to jog to keep up with him.

"Wait!" I say panting. "Get down on one knee facing away from me." I give him my best puppy dog eyes to make sure he did what I wanted. He does what I told him to and I proceed to jump onto his back.

"ON WARD MY NOBAL STEED! LEAD US TO VICTORY!!!!!!!!" i yelled to annoy him more. But, he just sighs again, gets up, and continues to walk to his room. I didn't really pay attention to where we were going. But, we got there fairly quickly.

Snape stopped outside a portrait of a very handsome gentalman wearing green and silver robes.

"Aconite." Snape mumbles. The potrait swings open to reveal a nicely done living room with leather couches and all different shades of brown, green and blue. It looked just like I expected it.

I hop off his back (which was pretty fucking far down if you ask me) and look at him.

"I don't have a guest room so you can either sleep on the couch or the floor cause you are not getting my bed." Snape says glaring at me again. It still has no affect on me what-so-ever.

"Okay, but can you conjure me a big shirt?" I ask as politely as I could. He glares at me than conjures a long sleeved shirt that was 2 sizes too big. 'Perfect.' I think.

Snape walks away into a room and closes the door. So I start undressing right than and there thinking he went yo bed, but apparently not. His door opens again when I'm in my underwear........ 'Uh oh this isn't good.' I thought seeing the astonished look on his face. I was actually kinda funny.

"I thought you went to bed, but apparently not." I said to him. I than spot the large wool blanket he has folded in his hand, so I try to play it cool. I walk up to him (still in my sports bra and underwear), grab tge blanket and walk away again...... well I tried to walk away, but I fell...... onto Snape...... ans he caught me.... and his hand landed on my boob.

I shriek and yell in horro and surprise causing him to drop me onto my ass. 'EWW.... on second thought, OWWWWWW that hurt. Does he drop everyone on their ass or is it just me he does it to.' I thought. I cover my cheat and sanh, "Hey! Don't touch me there, that is my no-no square....... R.A.P.E KEEP YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM ME..... just kidding..... sorta." I couldn't. help but laugh at his expression. He turns away into his room, closes the door and doesn't come out again.

I walk back to the couch, put the shirt on (it was dark green and came down to the middle of my thighs) ans laid down on the couch with the blanket on me.

I trird to sleep, but I couldn't. I kept thinking about my home. I miss my friends. Alanna with her purple hair and extreme tallness. Dakota and Jesenia, my twins in everything but blood. Kevin, Daemon, Zach, and Antonio my craziest guy friends, tgey always make me laugh. Sam,Hunter and Eli, the guys who will always talk with me.

Bit, I miss my mom most of all. She's always there to make me smile and laugh. She may be inappropriate at times, but I love her anyway. Without knowing it, I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I was standing in the Great Hall and I was eating blue pancakes that were shaped like dinosaurs. Fred and George Weasley were on either side of me, but tey had blue hair and were wearing purple ans green striped tu-tus. Percy Jackson was sitting in front of me eating blue waffles and wearing a shirt that said, "I WUV MY MOMMY!". Fred and George looked at me and told me to join the dark side because they had Johnny Depp and Tom Hiddleston. I said yes and than Moldyshorts appeared wearing a speedo and started struting up the aisles while 'I'm Sexy and I Know It' plays in the background.

I get up from my seat, but I'm wearing brown and orange jean shorts with a green and silver bikini top. Gambit from X-Men appears holding a box of candy and a bouncy ball. He gives me the items he was holding, picks me up bridal style, and we ride off on a rabid wolverine.

               ¤End of Dream¤

I wake up around 6 a.m. to tge sound of a shower running. 'Well, I guess the greasy bastarf does shower..... wow that would give a lot of people heart attacks. I wonder if he owns shampoo.'

"Uncle Sev, are you awake yet?" I hear someone say. 'Must be Draco...... lets freak him out a little.'

I peek over the top of the couch to see him facing away from me. I stand up on the couch and shout, "WHO DARES TO ENTER MY TERRITORY!!!!!!! You will have to be punished."

Draco give me a startled and somewhat confused look ans says, "Ummmm, who are you and why are you in Snape's quarters?"

"I am you Queen and you will not question it!!" I yell as I start to climb over the back of the couch. I hear the shower stop and look towards the door. But, I apparently have absolutely no balance because ai fell off the back of the couch.

"OWW." I groan. The bathroom door opened and Snape exits wearing a pair of black boxers. He looks around sees me laying on the floor with Draco standing less than a foot away from me.

I aly there awkwardly staring at Snape. 'I gotta play this cool.' I think. I quickly stand up and say, "Good morning Severus. Did you sleep well?"

He nods looking at me with wide, slightly confused eyes. "Yes, I slept very well. Now, why were you on the floor when I came out here?"

"I was on the floor because ai may have fallen off the.... back of.....the couch." I said kind of embarrassed.

Snape sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why were you on the back of the couch?" He asks.

"I was climbing over to freak Malfoy out. And it would have worked, but I got distracted." I said with a tone that said 'duh'.

"I'm not even going to ask. " Snape sighs.

"Now that we got that settled. Can I have a hug?" I say looking towards Snape. He gets a somewhat frightened look, but still opens his arms. I jump into them and refuse to let go.

I hear Draco say, "Uncle Sev, why do you have a girl in your quaters and why is she hugging you?"

I untangle myself from Snape and fell onto the floor trying to get down. Both Draco and me look at the grease master. He just sighs, walks over to Draco and whispers something in his ear. Draco nods and walks out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Snape looks at me and glares. He than walks into his room, so I walk into the bathroom to take a shower. I get in and and start singing my favorite song (Lake Pontchartrain by Ludo, if you don't know it please look it up).

"I'll tell it like it happened, it Darius and  
Noland and me,  
Just a few po' boys trying to get up out  
of Missouri,  
Took 55 Louisiana, stopped by the  
highway to eat,  
They both had crawfish, strictly chicken  
for me,  
Back out under thunderheads the radio  
was Southern soul,  
They interrupted Clarence Carter with a  
strange-ass local show,  
They were sayin;  
'Come down to Lake Pontchartrain.  
Rest your soul and feed your brain.  
That's where you will get to see  
everything the water can be.'  
The rain was comin' down, the wind was  
howlin' outside of Slidell,  
It was the kind of night that makes you  
think the whole worlds goin' to hell,  
We got off on an exit cause we couldn't  
read the map so great.  
Near the Chowtaw Motal, we park  
deliberate.  
When out of the bayou came a man like  
the lake had a tongue,  
He was right up on the glass, all,  
yellowed-eyed, black teeth, bangin' on  
the windshield,  
Screamin' like a demon at the top of his  
lungs,  
'Come down to Lake Pontchartrain.  
Rest your soul and feed your brain.  
Free for you and all your friends.  
Crawfish 'til the bitter end.  
Come down to Lake Pontchartrain.  
Wade to where the shallows break,  
That's where you will get to see  
everything the water can be.'  
I was drivin' out of there as fast as a  
Camry could,  
But the interstate was flooded, so I had  
to take the road through the woods,  
Bad move in retrospect; the road  
disappeared in the rain,  
And I stood on the breaks when I saw  
the sign:  
'Lake Pontchartrain'  
Darius was yellin' that he saw somebody  
out in the swells,  
He jumped out, runnin' and Noland was  
goin' as well,  
'COME BACK!' Why the hell would they  
leave the car?  
And that's when I heard it, make no  
mistake.  
The voices were callin' them from under  
the lake.

[Repeat: x4]  
Come down to Lake Pontchartrain.  
The crawfish were screaming, the waves  
danced in time.  
My friends went in deeper, the water, it  
climbed.  
I watched in terror, the lake opened wide.  
And horribly roaring, it pulled them  
inside.  
That's how it happened! Why would I lie?  
There were no bodies. I've got none to  
hide.  
I'm just a boy, lost his friends in the rain  
Anymore questions, just go and ask.  
Lake Pontchartrain!"

I continue to sing until I finished my shower. I got out and wrapped a fluffy, black towel around myself. I then relized that I had no clothes to change into, so I decided to go ask Snape to conjure something.

I walked out of the bathroom in the towel and headed into the kitchen. I walked in to see Snape at the table with the Daily Prophet and a cup of coffee.

"Is there more of that?" I ask when I see the coffee in his hand.

"Yes." Snape said before he lifted his head to look at me. He raises an eyebrow when he sees I'm only in a towel.

"Don't give me that look. I don't have any clean clothes and I am definitely not wearing what I wore yesterday." I said looking at him like he was crazy. He just glares at me than goes back to his paper. I look around and see a pot of coffee, a dish of sugar and small pitcher of cream.

"What cabnit are the mugs in?" I ask politely.

"Second to the right of the stove."

"Thanks." I say as I get the biggest mug I could find. I pour the still steaming coffee into the mug. I add like a ton of sugar and cream. I plop down next to Snape and sip my precious liquid of life.

Snape and I just sat there drinking our coffee. I hear the portrait open and Albus walks in.

"Good morning, Severus. Good morning Mid..." He stops talking when he sees me in only a towel. He continues to stare at me and Sevvie. He was staring to creep me out.

"Stop looking at me old man its creepy." I say.

"Why are you in only a towel." He asks hesitantly.

I look at him and say, "Because my clothes from yesterday are gross and sweaty."

Dumbles is still staring at me, then says rather slowly, "Why didn't you ask Severus to conjure something for you?"

"I was distracted." I say holding up my cup of coffee. He just looks at me again. He than proceeded to pull out his wand and conjured something for me.

He hands me the clothes and I get up and go change in the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

I go and change into the clothes that Dumbledore gave me, and just so you know he DOES have style. The outfit consisted of a matching set of black undergarments (bra and panties), a black tanktop, a dark blue off-the-shoulder shirt, black and green checkered mini skirt, dark blue leggings, black high tops and a leather jacket.

I look in the mirror and think, 'Damn I look good.'

I walk out the bathroom door and into the kitchen where Dumbles and Snape were waiting. D-man was across the table from Snape, who had his back to me. I then got a very dangerous idea. I put my finger to my lips, silently telling Dumby to not say I had entered the kitchen. I sneak up behind Snape, lean really close to his ear, whisper, "I like the way you smell." And junp back quickly.

What happened next was the funnies thing ever. Snape threw his hand where i was standing and preceded to fall off his chair. Dumbledore is laughing his his beard off, I'm laying on the floor dieing, and Snape is laying there dazed. But sadly, it did last long cause Snape came to and was very anger. In a split second he went from laying on the floor to pinning ME to the floor.

There mist have been a shocked look on my face because he smirk, and it was kinda sexy. 

I look at him and say, "I kinda like this position.". And as soon as I said that he realized that he was pinning me to the floor. He quickly jumped off more (sadly) looking fairly disgusted. 

I get up, brush myself off, and walk towards Dumbly (who was sitting at the table). I then get the best idea ever (apart from scaring the shit out of Snape). As soon as I got near Dumb-Dumb I sat in his lap and looked up at him with large innocent eyes. 

"Santa I want a Snape for Christmas." I said to him.

He looked at me in surpise then looked behind me. I turn around (still on Albus' lap) to see Snape glaring at me. I climb off his lap and take a seat next to him.

"I'm done for now I promise." I say putting my hand in my lap.

Dumbledore looks between me and Snape than proceeds to say, "Thank you, my dear girl, we have much to talk about. I hope you like your outfit."

"It's actually better than I thought it would be, thanks." I tell him.

"I'm glad. Now down to business. You can't go around saying your from another universe, so you will be posing as my granddaughter." Dumbles says.

I look at him than to Snape and proceed to jump up and down in my seat screaming, "I'm related to DUMBLEDORE!!!!!!!!!!!"


	9. Chapter 9

'I'M GONNA BE RELATED TO DUMBLEDORE!!!!!' I thought excitedly.

  I was jumping up and down yelling and squealing until Snape got up and physically put me in a chair. I looked at Dumbles and Snape kinda sheepishly.

  "Sorry, i got excited." I said

  "It's alright my dear girl, but i must say I was not expecting that reaction." He said raising an eyebrow.

  "Are you kidding? I would love to be your actual granddaughter." I told him.

  "Alright my girl lets get your story straight. What do you want your full name to be? How old are you? What's your mother and father's names? Why are you coming to Hogwarts so late? I'll let you decide." He told me. 

'Damn he's letting me make up the story? He really has gone mental.'

  "My full name Midori Arianna Lucy Pritchett. I am 13 years old. My father's name is Caspian Ryker Pritchett and my mother, your daughter, is Alexandria Arianna Pritchett, nee Dumbledore. My parents did not want me to be treated differently just because you are my grandfather. But, they died a week ago so i was sent to live with you." I said while fake crying at my fake parents death. I look up at Dumbledore and Snape with watery eyes to see them looking both impressed and slightly mortified.

  "Well my girl, you are quite the actor." Dumbly say somewhat hesitantly.

  Snape looks at him with indignantly before almost yelling, "Of corse she's a good actor, did you see what she did in you office?!?!?!"

  I look at him innocently, "I don't know what you mean." I say.

  "Stop trying to look innocent, we know your not." Mr. Sassy Snape says.

   I look at my new grandfather and say with tears in my eyes, "You don't believe him, do you poppop. You know I'm innocent,  make him stop being mean." By the time I stop speaking I was sobbing and Dumbledore looked highly uncomfortable.

  "Severus, please apologize to my granddaughter for your cruel words. As you can see you upset her greatly." Albus says while picking me up and putting me in his lap. I turn my head to burry it in his techno-color robes. I snuggle into him and slowly pass fade into unconsciousness.

{ Dumbledore's POV }

'This girl is extremely strange. I've never meet anyone like her before.' I thought while thinking about how excited the girl got about being related to me. 'Although, she is extremely funny, smart, and is an amazing actor. She can cry on command and act so innocent that I had to play along'


	10. Chapter 10

{Dumbledore's Pov}

I turn toward Severus, with my new granddaughter in my lap, and say, "I am sorry Severus, but she was to innocent looking to not go along with what she was saying." He looks at me and glares. 

"Now, Severus you know very well that your glare does not intimidate me." I said, then look at the young girl that was in my lap sleeping peacefully. 'She is going to cause a lot of mayhem, i just know it.' I thought.

"So has she been behaving herself, Severus?" I ask.

"No, she has not been behaving. She has embarrassed and humiliated me, made me carry her, and has most likely traumatized my godson in less than a day." He said getting louder and louder, before banging on the table waking Midori up.

Midori shoots up and yells, "GET THE WHALE!!!" I look at her and chuckle slightly before lifting her off my lap and onto the chair next to me.

{Midori's POV}

¤ Dream ¤  
I was skipping around the lake, holding hands with Draco Malfoy, who was wearing a sparkly tutu and had bright orange hair. We stopped and he turned into a giant bird then few away.

After that I turned around but Im in gym class and I'm holding a harpoon. Than Mrs. McCarthy comes out and starts yelling me to run. I look behind me to see my gym class dressed like pirates. I turn around with an evil smile and opens my mouth, but I hear a loud bang.  
¤End of dream¤

I jolt into a sitting position and yell, " GET THE WHALE!!!!!!!!!" Than look around to relize I'm in Snape's kitchen.

I hear a soft chuckle from behind me before I was lifteda and put on a chair. I look over and see Dumbledore and relize that I had fallen asleep on him. 

'I can not believe I fell asleep on Dumbledore.' I thought as I blushed slightly embarrassed.

As if reading my mind (which he probably did) Dumbles said, "No need to be embarrassed, you ar many granddaughter after all." I smile at him and turn towards Snape.

"Whats got you so angry, Mr. Bat?" I say cocking (hehehe dirty mind) my head to the left.

  He just glares at me and turns back to Dumbledore saying, "See what I mean? No respect what so ever."

  I just stare at him. 'Is he really talking as if I'm not here? What the fuck is that about?' I thought. I look over to Grandpa Albus to see him look disappointingly at Snape.

  "Severus, I am sure that she does respect you. Isn't that right, Midori." Gramps says.

  "Of course I respect him. After everything he does. Spying on voldewhore and protecting Harry, even though he hated James Potter. Who wouldn't respect and love him. And don't even get me started on the amount of love he held for Lily. Even though I think it was a slight dick move asking for just her life, I understand why you hate the Mauraders." I explained. 

  I look over to see Snape amd Albus sitting there in shock. " What? What I do?"


	11. Chapter 11

{Snape's POV}

'HOW THE BLOODY HELL DOES THIS GIRL KNOW ALL OF THAT!!!!!!!! AND HOW DARE SHE BRING IT UP!!!!!!!!!!!'

                    { Dumbledore's POV}

  'Oh dear. Well it seems as if this girl knows quite a bit. I wonder what else she know.'

                           {Midori's POV}

  I stand there awkwardly as the Snapeman and Dumblebitch stare intently at me. DeeDee has a curious and surprised look in his eyes, while the bat looked as if he was trying to make me spontaneously combust right here. 

  It didn't look as if they would stop anytime soon, so to snap them out of it I shouted, " Leprechaun taint!!" 

  'Well that got their attention...... lets have some more fun.' I thought with an internal smirk.

  "Dragon boobies.... blast-ended skank...... expecto patronads..... dobby's sock..... hagrid's butt crack..... Swish and Flicker.... Son of a Banshee.... Voldemort's Nipple.... Jiggery Pok.." I said in rapid fire before i was rudely interrupted by The D saying, " My dear granddaughter please stop with that foul language..... good merlin were on earth did you learn all of that?"

  I start hysterically laughing because of the deep red blush on not only Snapes checks and neck, but also Dumbles.

  When I finally calmed down I said, "I learned them in my world. And if you think that was foul I know one even better, although if I said it you might actually Scourgify my mouth clean."

  "You are most certainly correct my dear, I am very tempted to do it now, but I will not . Now could you please answer a couple of questions for us?" My grandfather said as he calmly leaned back in his chair and looked at me with that annoying fucking twinkle in his eyes.

  "Sure, what you wanna know?" I said real chill like.

((This convo is between just me and dumbles cause Snape is still to mad to do anything other than sit there and fume))

  "Well, we would like to know how YOU know so much about Severus."((D))

  "I already told you that where I come from, this world is nothing but a story. The last books give a lot of info on Snape. The story also makes you, first, want to punch him, than strangle him, mutilate him, and finally you understand what he went through and you just have to respect it in the end." ((Me))

  "So you know everything about Snape and myself?"((D))

  "And about some other people as well."((me))

  " How much do you know about the future?" ((D))

  "Oh...."I smirk a little, "I know everthing that can and WILL happen in the next 5 years." This caused Dumbles eyes to go wide and for fear to appear in Snape's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes those are the swears from potter puppet pals because they are just too funny


	12. Chapter 12

        {Midori's POV}

  'Oh, I love looks of horror in the morning........ and coffee, I like coffee in the morning or bitches gonna die.' I thought snickering  and pointing at their looks.

  "Dear girl, that is a lot of information." Grandpappy said with wide twinkling eyes.

  "A LOT OF INFORMATION!?!?!?!?!?!? IF ANYONE ON THE DARK SIDE FINDS OUT ANY OF WHAT SHE KNOWS, IT COULD DESTROY THE WIZARDING AND MUGGLE WORLDS!!!!!!!" Snape shouts, his entire face going red.

  "And that is why she will be my granddaughter, Severus. I am sure that she will be able to defend herself." Grandpappy says with that motherf***ing twinkle in his eyes.

  'I wonder if I can do that. I guess I'll just have to try.' I think as Snape looks hesitantly at Dumbledore but doesn't argue.

  "Now that we have that settled, why don't we get to Diagonally, it is 9 o'clock after all." Pappy say looking towards me.

  I smile and think, 'Now or never.'

  I look directly ay poppop and Snape force a twinkle into my eye saying,  "why certainly, let's go!"

  I see Snape's eyes get wide and Dumbles just stands there grinning like a mad man, eye twinkle at 500%.

  "Wh.....who.....why...how.... the bloody hell?" Snape stutters sounding quite a bit like Quirrel.

  "I believe that dear midori here will fit in perfectly. Now come along, lets get to Diagonally " Pappy says grabbing both Snape and I by the arm.

  "Now this will be slightly uncomfortable, but don't worry the feeling will go away." Dum-dum say to me.

  Snape get an evil look om his face and all I can think before we pop away is, ' OH SHIT, NOT APP....... FFUUUUUCCCKK!!!!!!!'

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
     
                              ~At Diagonally~

  Snape , Dumbledore and I were squeezed through what felt like a very small hole before we landed on the ground. I immediately collapse onto the ground and curl into a ball.

  'That was fucking awful. Why would anyone do that?' I think as I ground and look up and Poppop and the bat.

  Dumbles looks a little worried, but Snape is jut standing there smirking.

  'That little bitch. He thinks this is funny.' I think, then smile devilishly, 'Well lets change that.'

  I got up and brushed myself off. Then I turn towards Snape and say two words that will most likely get me killed, "Hug me."

  I hear poppop start laughing as Snape's eyes got as wide as saucers. I smile an evil little smirk and start walking towards Severus. It was in that moment that I saw all of Snape's pride slowly be washed away by shame...... I loved it.

  I was right in front of Snape and I then wrapped my arms around his middle and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders in defeat. When I let go i turned towards granddad and smiled real big. He just chuckled and wrapped one arm around my shoulders and started walking.

  "So were are we going first?" I ask.

  "We are going to Gringotts to make you myheir and to make Severus you godfather." Dumbledore said casually.

  My eyes got wide and my jaw dropped. ' He's makimg me his heir? What the actual fuck.'


	13. Chapter 13

I happily skipped between Snape and Dumbledore, eyes twinkling, big smile on my face, have people stareing at me weirdly but I don't care because I'M GONNA BE DUMBLEDORES HEIR!!!!!!!

  We get to the steps of Gringotts and i saw the plaque and the goblin gaurds at the door. I bowed back to the goblins that had first bowed to me, they looked very surprised. 

  Dumbledore walked up to an empty teller amd waited until the goblin noticed we where there.

  "Hello, I would like to see Sharpfang if he is available." Dumbledore politely tells the surprised looking goblin (I dont know why he's surprised)

  "Very well I will go and see." The goblin says.

  "My thanks." Dumbledore says, bowing to the goblin (again with the surprised goblins, wtf).

  Snape, Dumbledore, and I stood there for a few minutes until the goblin comes back and says very quickly, "He will see you now." before walkong away again.

  We follow behind the goblin it to a door that lead to a hallway. After many twists and turns we come up to this pretty glass door that had a name plate on the front that read Sharpfang. Our goblin guide knocked on the front door and waited until we heard a deep, gruff sounding voice say, "Come in."

  We enter and see a rather old looking, heavily scarred goblin sitting behind a large fancy desk. He motions the three of us to sit on three very uncomfortable looking wooden chairs set infront of his desk.

  We sit and Grandpop says, "Greeting Sharpfang. May your gold flow freely."

  'I swear if I see one more surprised goblin, I am going to punch Snape...... actually I might do it anyway.'

  "OOWWW!!!!!" Snape yells rubbing his arm where I had just violently punched him. "What was that for!?!?!?"

  'Did he look hurt? No, wait thats just shock mixed with anger.' I thought.

  I looked at him and smiled before slowly leaning in and say in a very demonic voice, "The devil told me to." I turned back towards the goblin and smiled sweetly before saying to him, "Hello, my name is Midori. It is a pleasure to meet you."

  'Looks like I have to punch Snape again.' I thinkThe shocked look on Snape's face, after I punched him for a second time, was hilarious. Dumbledore was just shaking his head with a grin on his face and the goblin was looking at me with a curious look. 

  'Probably wondering why I keep hitting Snape. I should do something to Snape every time the goblins do something..... I think I will actually.'

  The goblin shakes his head (I lean on Snape, who looks quite frightened) and turns towards Grandpop and asks, "To what do I owe this visit today Mr. Dumbledore?" 

  "I would like to name this young girl as the heir of the Dumbledore family and to adopt her as my granddaughter." Mr.D says, putting a hand onto my shoulder. Shapefang raised an eyebrow at me, which caused me to turn to Snape and seductively (in my opinion) run my hand across his face. 

  'Snape looks slightly violated.... I like that look on him.'

  I turned towards Sharpfang and smiled while saying, "Hello mister. My name is Midori Arianna Lucy Pritchett."

  'I'm starting to get really annoyed wih these shocked looks.' I thought as I slapped Snape again.

  "WOULD YOU STOP HITTING ME YOU INSULENT CHILD!!!!!" Snape yelled at me.

  I ignore him and turn towards Sharpfang asking, "Why do you looked so surprised?"

  "Well Ms. Pritchett, I look surprised because you are speaking gobblegook." Sharp fang says.

  "I am? I didn't realize that, I'm sorry, sir.", I said in shock looking at him in disbelief.

  "There is no reason to be sorry we were just surprised is all, Ms. Pritchett... or ahould I say Ms. Dumbledore." Sharpfang said with a smile (which would have been terrifying if I didn't see Mr. McCarthy everyday cause that woman givea me nightmares.)

  I turn towards Snape and lick his arm from nuckle to elbow. He its there staring as if he wants to cut off his arm and burn it. I look at Sharpfang and Grandpop who are actually trying not to laugh.

  "CHILD!!!! WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP....Doing things to me." Snape start with a yell that turns in to a somewhat pleading voice.

  "Okay." I said turning towards Sharpfang.


	14. Chapter 14

The adoption process is quite easy actually. The heir part....not so much." Sharpfang said. "For the adoption all you need to do is sign the adoption papers." 

He handed us a stack of parchment and told us were to sign. Once we had signed the papers he continued explaining.

"For the heir naming both you and Mr. Dumbledore must cut your palms and add 5 drops of blood to this," he held up a plasics cup with blue liquid in it (I have no clue where the cup came from), "than Ms.Pritchett must drink the mixture."

Sharpfang hand both Dumbles and I beautifully crafted daggers and put the cup between us.

As the big D dripped his blood into the cup I stared at the knife in my hand. 

'Well it can't be worse than what I usually do to myself', I thought put the knife on my palm and pressing down. The result is quick and blood welled up fast. I put my hand over the cup and dripped the required amount of blood into it.

Once the blood was added granddaddy healed the cut on my hand with a simple spell. I was then handed the cup and told to drink it

I put the cup to my lips and quickly down it. It tasted like bad artificial cotton candy. 'Why does everything blue I eat or drink taste like artificial fucking cotton candy.'

I looked towards Dumbles and say, "was that supposed to tastes so sweet? Or is it just the amount of sugar we eat?". I personally think its the combo of the amoumt of lemon drops he eats and the amount of pure sugar I consume daily.

He just chuckled with that fucking twinkle in his eye and says, "It is supposed to do many things, such as change your appearance and blodd type, but no it was not supposed to taste sweet. But than again you appearance looked enough like myself as it did not change at all."

"Yes, it is very odd that your appearance did not change." Sharpfang said, looking at me curiously.

"Well I'm a little odd," at this Snape smorts, "Okay very odd, so it's normal to be surprised when I around. " I said smiling.

"Well now that that is done how about we go to the Dumbledore vault and then go shopping for your school supplies." Granddaddy said.

The sound that came from me after that statement made Snape grimace, Sharpfang concerned, and Dumbledore very happy.


	15. Chapter 15

The trip to the vault was quite weird to say the least. It was kind of like being on a rollercoaster, but faster and a hell of a lot scarier. I was attached to Snape the entire ride to and from the vault. 

After the trip we entered back into Diagonally where I than proceed to grab both sevvie-poo and grandpa by the wrists and drag them to the bookshop, all the while squealing like a pig.

"Midori, slow down the bookstore is not going to disappear before we get there." The D-man said looking amused and slightly concerned. Snape however looked like he had accepted the fact that he will never be able to get away from me.

'Hehehehehehehehehehehe, you're both my slaves and you shall do as I command!!!!! For my first action as your new mistress I think I shall lick the both of you just because I can.' I thought to myself.

You would think that me cackling would give people a heads up that I am about to do something I probably shouldn't and have most likely been told to stop doing.... repeatedly...... by my mother...... and my friends..... and sometime people I dont know. But apparently my cackling did not register in the minds of the men I was currently with because they did not pull away.

We stopped just outside of the bookshop when I brought the wrists that I was holding to my mouth and proceeded to lick them. Starting with the edge of Snape's hand (on the left) and across onto granddaddy's (on the right). I then quickly drop both hands and run into the bookshop. Laughing when I hear Snape yell quite loudly followed by Dumbledore chuckling, I walk around grabbing the books that I need and some that catch my eye. 

I get bored with just walking around so I start singing.....

**Mr. Mayor, the mission burns  
the zombies are marching,   
They close on the square  
Families are cold, look down at their souls,  
Huddled in camps on the marble steps of City Hall,  
Faith in their God, that's all they've got,

Across the room, beyond the pain,  
The whole world is churning, bleeding and burning,  
Hailstorms and ash,  
The moon is as blood,  
Over the soldiers who sag in the mud,

[CHORUS]  
Save our city  
keep our souls, Lord  
through the rapture  
of this world

Little boy, I'm just a man,  
A mere civil servant, against this tyrant God,  
I've allied with our King, salvation he brings,  
Protecting the city against all the troops Heaven sent,  
But the dead walk again,   
This is the end

Oh I'm just a man, my time has come,  
Long live King Simius,  
May he deliver us,  
From this nightmare,  
And with a blast like the sun,  
His lips are unwrapped from the barrel of his gun

Save our city  
keep our souls, Lord  
through the rapture  
of this world

Fought and fell for our great king  
we burned alive and boiled  
The dragon, red and wrathful, calls  
We rise and march once more,

Cursed in death, we starve for flesh,  
Our skin is cooked and curled,  
We'll eat our kin and smash them in,  
In Hell, we'll grind their bones

Save our city  
keep our souls, Lord  
through the rapture  
of this world

Save our city  
(Fought and fell for our great king)  
Keep our souls, Lord God  
(We burned alive and boiled)  
Through (the mayor's ruined head, the boy steps through the window) the rapture  
(The dragon, red and wrathful calls)  
of this world. (and cries out from the ledge to the people below.)  
(We rise and march once more.)

Save our city (There's a time to pray and there's a time to fight)  
(Cursed in death, we starve for flesh)  
Keep our souls, Lord God (Anything can be a weapon if you're holding it right)  
(Our skin is cooked and curled)  
Through the rapture (Defend what is yours, they will not take our souls)  
(We'll eat our kin and smash them in)  
and so we (it's time now to) rise and fight!

Save our city!  
Keep our souls, Lord!  
Rise now and fight,

I hadn't relized how caught up I had gotten in the song until I heard the clapping as when I finished the song. I look up to see..........


	16. Chapter 16

... 'REMUS FUCKING LUPIN, DO NOT TACKLE HIM. YOU WILL NOT TACKLE HIM', I thought trying to control my self.

  "That was very nice. Who wrote it?" He asks smiling

  'Lie. Lie now. Say you wrote it.', the little red asshole on my shoulder says.

  But of course, my dipshit self say, " asthfathsibam." 

  He gets a funny look. 'Shit! Did I even say a fucking word? Great now he thinks I'm an idiot...... wait, it's the thiRD BOOK HOLY SHIT HE'S GONNA BE MY TEACHER I MIGHT DIE!!!!!!!'

  "Are you okay?" Moony asks. I must have had an excited look on my face cause he looks kinda scared. 'Oh wait... did I say that out loud? SHIT!'

  "Yes, I'm fine.... I didn't say that out lo.." I started but was interrupted by the sexy bat of the dungeon.

  "There you are girl, come alon.... oh it's you lupin. Has the girl been bothering you to?" Snape asks.

  "No, no. Not at all. I was just  complimenting her sing." Remy says.

  Snape just gives him disgruntled look before turning to me and saying, " Come Midori your grandfather is waiting." He turns around and starts walking away, but was stopped when I lost what little self control I had and hugged Lupin.

  "Uuuhhhhmmmm.",was all Remmy said before I was physically detached from him and thrown over someones shoulder.

  "Damn it child can you please refrain from attacking people who don't know who you are.", came from Snape, who turned out to be carrying me.

  "Sorry." I mumbled. But my thought process was, 'You god damn dick head. I was getting loved by THE moony and you fucking RUINED IT. I'll get you back, you better believe that.'

  I was positively seething by the time we got to Dumbles. I put on a pout to make me look like a child and started plotting my revenge.

  "Dumbledore, I don't think that we should let this child around people. Do you know where I found her? " Snape ranted. "I found her talking with Remus Lupin!"

  "Jesus Chirst. What has your thong in a fucking bind? All I was doing was singing, and Lupin overheard it so he complimented me. That's it, nothing else. You sound like was I making out with him in the middle of the store....", I said to Snape, but trailed off at the end.

  "Wait. Snape are you..... jealous? Because I was hugged him when we left?" I questioned him. Dumbledore was looking between us now, very confused.


	17. Chapter 17

"Don't be ridiculous.", Snape huffed, looking like I had just accused him of sleeping eith a teddy bear.

"I think your are.", I teased. "I think your afraid of being replaced."

"I don't know what you are talking about.", he say not very convincingly. I can hear poppop giggling in the background.

'Wait. I can start getting my revenge now. ' I thought evily.

"Aww. Don't worry Severus, I'll never replace you.", I say as I step up to him, grab his face with both hands and plant a kiis squarely on his nose. I quickly let go and proceed to hide behind Dumbledore (who has tears of laughter in his eyes), awaiting Snape's rage.

"WHY DO YOU ALWAYS MOLEST ME!?!? WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME!?!!!!?" Snape screams, blushing profusely.

"Because you keep reacting. Now, I still need my books and things cause i was dragged away before I could get them.", I say grabbing poppop's hand and walk towards the book shop.

We get all the books I need, along with some cool ass quills, parchment (which I had plans for later that don't involve writing) and a bookbag that had an expansion charm on it.

"Okay, where to next?", I ask as ww leave, my things being shrunken and put away.

"I believe we should go get you some clothing my dear. You can get anything you like.", say Dumbles as he leads us to Madame Malkin's.

We head inside (Snape being drug unwillingly along) and I start to look around. A chubby middle-aged woman, with brown hair and a tape measure came up to me.

"Your grandfather has told me that you are here for Hogwarts robes, along with anything else you would like. If you would follow me, I will measure you so we have an idea on what size clothes you need.", she say and than leads me to a curtained off area and tells me to get on the stool.

I'm not gonna go into full detail of my shopping, but I will tell you what I got. I get 5 black school robes, 5 school shirts, 5 school skirts, 5 pairs of knee high socks, 3 black ties, a black hat, a dark purple dress robe, 10 T-shirts (3 band tees, a red, 2 blues, 2 deep purples, a green and a grey), 6 pairs of skinny jeans (purple, blue, 2 black, very dark green, and dark grey), a variety of socks, underwear and bras, and 6 pairs of shoes (3 pairs converse, a pair of black heeles, white tennis shoes, and a pair of black combat boots.) I also got some accessories.

All in all it was a lot of shit, but Dumbles seemed happy to buy it all.

We left the store and went to the apothecary for potion supplies. Than after that (we almost physically dragged Snape out of there) we went to get me a pet.


	18. Chapter 18

We walk into the petshopp an I started to look around for an animal I like.I notice that Snape was staying away from where the keept the mice

"Lightbulb.", I whisper evily. I go over to the mice when he isn't looking and pick one up. It started squeaking and wriggling, but I pet its head and it calmed down. As I'm walking over to Snape I kiss its head and apologize for what I was about to do.

I walk up behind him and gently place the mouse an top of hi head. I quicklt stumble back and wait for him to react. Almost immediately he freezes and all hell breaks loose.

Snape grabs what is on his head and looks at it. He proceeds to scream like a little girl, which startled the mouse making it run up his sleeve. I don't know how, but an owl had noticed the mouse, before it invaded Snape's clothing, and attacked Sevvie to try to get it.

Dumbledore and the sales lady look confused, but I'm on the floor crying because it's so funny. While I'm laying there (Pops is helping Sev get rid of the owl and mouse) I notice a cage sitting under some boxes. I look inside it and see the cutest puppy I have ever seen huddled in the corner. Iy had fluffy black fur, green eyes, and an orange streak going down its back.

"Hey buddy. No need to be scared.", I say opening the cage and taking the dog our. I cradle him (it's a boy), get up, and walk over to my grandfather. "Grandpa, I found the animal I want."

I hold the puppy towards him, he looks at it and the twinkle in his eyes gets brighter. He nods and starts walking to the counter. I skip along behind him as the puppy wriggling in my arms.

We pay for the puppy and all the suppile he will nees (including a cage that I hate). We walk outside (Snape already there, looking incredibly ruffled) and start walking towards Olivander's to get my WAND!!!!!!

'Oh my god. I'm soooo excited. I wonder what kind of wand I'll get? I'M SO FUCKING EXCITED!!', I thought running ahead of the two adults.

Dumbledore chuckled as I ran back to him, grabbes his hand, and drug him off. I didn't even notice when Snape slipped off to a jewlery store.

We entered the storw and immediately notice a shimmering shape standing in the corner behind the counter. Granddad sat down and waited, but I continued to stared stare intensely at the shape. About ten minutes into waiting the shape moves to behind the counter and became a person.

'I should have known it was Olivander. He's such a creepy old man.', I thought.

"Wow Albus, your granddaughter has a creepy stare.", I hear a whooshing sound and turn to see Dumbles signing for Olivander to be silent, but I don't think he saw it cause he went on to say, "I don't think anyone has ever seen me, let alone stared at me. Is she a little.... special?", he whispered the last part.

'OH NO HE DID NOT.'


	19. Chapter 19

\--Dumbledore--

'Shit. There goes my old friend. I hope she doesn't mentally scar him to bad.'

\--Midori--

'This little FUCKTARD IS FUCKING LAUGHING, WHAT THE FUCK!!!! Someone gonna die...... hopefully very painfully.' I thought as I felt my eye twitching.

I put on a smile and say to him, "I'm only slightly special.... in good way though. Now can I please try some wands?"

Granddad looks frightened, probably worrying about what I am going to do to Ollie. Olivander didn't seem to notice as he nodded and snapped his fingers. A tape measure jumps towards me and starts measuring the most absurd places.

Ollie the white snaps his fingers again and hands me a wand. "9 inches, cherry tree wood and unicorn tail core. Try it."

I picked it up and knew this was not going to be my wand. I smirked and looked at Dumblebee. He had a look of terror of his face. I look at Ollie and wave the wand towards him. Water shot from the tip of the wand like someone had busted open a fire hydrant. Instantly he is thrown back and is pelted with water. When I drop the wand I look towards Dumbledore with an innocent expression and he just laughs at me.

Ollie stands up and flicks his wand at himself becoming instantly dry. 'Thats no fun... guess I just have to do worse.', I thought.

He hands me another wand, this one was 13 inches holly wood and drangon heart string. I touch it and it automatically flies out of my hand and hit Ollivander in the face. He flinches back from impact and I start giggling because the wand physically said nope to me holding it. This goes on for another 3 hours, one wand slowly getting worse than the one before it. Ollivander is getting more and more tense with each incident. The one he just handed me (willow and unicorn tail) starts to vibrate violently in my hand before jerking out of my hand to hit Dumbledore in the crotch.

Ollivander looks at me, walks to the back of the shop and comes back with a dark purple box covers in dust. Without even blowing the top of, he opens the lid and tentatively held the box out for my to grab the wand. As soon as I touch the wand a calming sensation fills me and silver sparks shoot from the end of the wand. The relief was evident on both Dumbledore and Ollie's face.

"Thank Merlin.", Ollie muttered. I look from him to my wand and back before flicking my wrist, changing his clothes to a green and pink leotard and orange tutu. He didn't seen to notice as he continued to say, "That wand has been here for many years, it is a birch and alder wood with a dementor cloak and unicorn horn core."

Dumbledore gets a scared look on his face as I look at the wand and mutter with a grin on my face, "This is gonna be fun."


	20. Chapter 20

Dumbledore and I said goodbye to a frightened Ollivander and made our way over to were Snape is talking to someone. He was facing away from us so I couldn't see who he was talking to. I quietly snuck up behind him and looked around his large form. Standing there is one incredibly smexy Lucius Malfoy. 

"I am here with Dumbledore and his granddaughter, Midori.", Snape says not noticing me in the slightest. Feeling quite offened I backed up a couple feet, got a running start and jumped onto Sevvie's back.

"Snapie-poo, I missed you. And who would your incredibly handsome friend be?", I say while still on his back. He looks back at me with an incredulous look. I lean forward and lick up the length of his nose. I look back at Mr. Luscious and notice his the confusion on his face.

I got down off of Snape's back and stood in front of Lucius saying, "Don't worry sweetie, Sevvie is just fine."

I turn and walk back to where my grandfather has joined a redder than usual Snape. I snuggle under granddad's arm comfortably while the adults talk. I feel my self slowly falling asleep, when Dumbles picks me up and I lay my head on his shoulder.

My last thought before I fell asleep was, 'Either they cast a featherlight spell on me or my grandfather is super strong.'

_______________-------------_________________

I woke up in a comfortable bed. I snuggle deeper in the covers before I remember where I am. 'Oh shit. I'm in Harry Potter!' I thought.

I sit up and look around. The room I was in was very nice. The walls were a deep purple and the carpet was coal black. There was a night stand on either side of the bed, a dressser and closet were to the left of the bed and two doors were to the right of the bed. I got up and walked over to the door closest to me. Upon opening it I saw a beautiful bathroom. It was black and red with a shower and large bathtub. Closing it walked to the other door.

Upon opening it I found a long hallway. I decided not to follow it just yet and walked to the bathroom to shower. Finding towels already in there I jumped into the burning hot stream of water. I don't kbow why but I always have to sing in the shower. Maybe its because I don't want Pennywise to get me.

"Oh, misty eye of the mountain below  
Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls  
And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke  
Keep watching over Durin's sons

If this is to end in fire  
Then we should all burn together  
Watch the flames climb high into the night

Calling out father oh  
Stand by and we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side

And if we should die tonight  
Then we should all die together  
Raise a glass of wine for the last time

Calling out father oh  
Prepare as we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side  
Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
And I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you remember me

Oh, should my people fall  
Then surely I'll do the same  
Confined in mountain halls  
We got too close to the flame

Calling out father oh  
Hold fast and we will  
Watch the flames burn auburn on  
The mountain side  
Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire  
Inside the mountain  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze  
And I hope that you remember me

And if the night is burning  
I will cover my eyes  
For if the dark returns  
Then my brothers will die  
And as the sky is falling down  
It crashed into this lonely town  
And with that shadow upon the ground  
I hear my people screaming out

Now I see fire  
Inside the mountains  
I see fire  
Burning the trees  
I see fire  
Hollowing souls  
I see fire  
Blood in the breeze

I see fire (oh you know I saw a city burning out) (fire)  
And I see fire (feel the heat upon my skin, yeah) (fire)  
And I see fire (uh-uh-uh-uh) (fire)  
And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side"

By the time I had finished singing I was ready to get out and dress for the day. I picked out black skinny jeans, a purple tunic shirt, and a pair of black combat boots. I braided my hair messily to the side and decided that it would have to do. I walked from my room and followed the hall down into a living room. Dumbledore was sitting on an orange armchair infront of a large fire place. He, however, was not alone. Sitting on the neon green sofa was McGonagall and an uncomfortable looking Snape.

Menally chuckling and rubbing my hand together I thought, 'Show time.'

I strutted over to Snape and plopped down sideways into his lap. I heard a faint whimper come from my new seat, but I ignored it in favor of talking to McGonagall.

"Hello, Professor. How are you today?", I asked, even though she was giving me a very disapproving look. "Hi Grandpa. Thanks for my room, it's awesome."

"It is no trouble my dear girl, I am glad you like it. But I must confess I did not paint it, that was Severus.", Poppop said, with that fucking twinkle in his eye. 

I look down at Snape, who was bright red, and squealed excitedly. I bounced up and down hugging him around the neck screaming thank you.

McGonagall sniffed while Dumbledore chuckled under his breath. When I finally stopped bouncing I noticed something, well two somethings.

One was that the sorting hat was sitting beside Granddad looking really fucking confused. That meant only one thing. IWAS GONNA GET SORTED OMFG!!!!!

The second thing was that something was poking at my ass and I knew exactly what it was. SNAPE WAS HARD, EWWWWWW. Well kinda eww, Snape looks pretty good after a shower.


	21. Chapter 21

I look at Snape, look down, and then back at Snape. He must have gotten my subtle hint because her turned bright fucking red. I giggled under my breath than turned back the my grandfather.

"So I'm going to get sorted now?", I said wiggling subtlety in Snape's lap. I grinned when I heard him whimper behind me.

"Yes, indeed you will my dear.", Dumbledore stated while picking up the hat, walking over to me and plopping him onto my head.

((((( 'these are my thought' ' these are the hats thoughts'))))))

'Hello, Midori.', the hat said in my head.

'Hey dude.', I replied also in my head. I really wanted him to freak out so I started think my usual thoughts.

'Have you ever seen dirty thoughts in someones mind? Did anyone ever wonder how big Dumbledore or Snape's dick was when you where trying to sort them. Did they ever fantasize about licking Snape's nasty armpit or eating food out of Dumbledore's beard. And what about McGonagall? Did they ever think.....' I didn't get to finish when he responded.

'OH MELIN WHY ARE YOU THINKING THAT PLEASE STOP WHYYYYYY????? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU'

'Hehehehe because this is funny. Now waht house should I be in. I'm a Slytherin girl, but I wanna be around Harry so I should be in Gryffindor. Ooo maybe i could be in both houses ', I thought to the hat excitedly.

'Child I don't care what house you are in JUST PLEASE LET ME OFF YOU HEAD', he shouted back at me.

I started thinking about some fanfiction smut I had read about the hat and he just responded with a high pitch scream. I started paying attention to my surroundings and noticed everyone staring because they also heard the scream.

Than the hat started, "PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN GET ME OFF HER HEAD SHE CAN BE IN WHATEVER HOUSE SHE WANTS JUST PLEASE." If the hat could cry he would be now. Dumbledore quickly removed him and the hat let out a happy sob.

"My dear, I dont know what you did to the hat but it would seem that you may choose your house.", Dumbledore responded with a confused look.

"Can i be in Gryffindor, but be able to se Severus whenever. Please Granddad please.", I pleaded with wide eyes and a quivering lower lip. I faintly heard Snape whimper again.

"Of couse you can my dear, I wouldn't keep you from your favorite Professor.", He said with a knowing smile. I just squealed in response and bounced somemore on Snape's lap. He whimpered again and got even redder than before. McGonagall looked suspicious and sceptical, but I knew how to change that.

"Professor McGonagall, I have a question I would like to ask you.", I said.

"And what would that be my dear?", she asked confused.

"I was wondering if I could call you Grandmother outside of class. It's just that I have no other family here, except Grandad and Uncle Al.", I told her looking sad.

Her face softened and she repiled with, "Of course you may sweetheart, I always wanted a grandchild."

I smiled sweetly and got off of Snape. I walked over to her and gave her a tight hug saying, "You have one now mommom." I could feel tears falling from her face and landing on my head. We stayed like that until we heard a knock on the door. Wanting to see who it was I quickly followed my grandfather to the door.

Dumbledore opened the door and it turned out to be FUCKING REMUS LUPIN OH MY GOD. He didn't appear to notice me as he entered the spacious apartment and started talking to my grandfather.

"Hello, Albus.", Remus said shaking his hand.

"Hello, my dear boy. What can I do for you today?", Dumbledore responded.

"I was in Diagonally earlier and I saw Snape with a young girl, and I was wondering if you knew who it was.", Remus asked with a slight frown. 

'Oh he wants to know about me, well lets give him what he wants.'

Before Dumbledore could answer I tried to run up to Remus and hug him again, but snape intercepted me and hauled me into his arms to keep me still. I just folded me arms and pouted while Remus looked at me in surprise.

" Well it would seem that you have met my granddaughter, Midori, today. Isn't she just adorable?", Dumbledore said taking me from Snape and cuddling me to his chest. I just giggled and snuggled into him. When I looked back at Remus he looked shocked. I wave to him excitedly, but am unable to do anything else.

Dumbledore finally let me down and I turned towards Remus with a smile. I extended my hand towards Reamus and introduced myself.

"Midori Arianna Lucy Dumbledore at your service.", I said while bowing after he shaken my hand.

He introduced himself than said he had to get back to his quarters. He left and the four of us went into the kitchen to eat a late lunch/early dinner seeing as it was 4 in the afternoon.


	22. Chapter 22

After we ate we went back into the living room to talk about me (because Im fucking awesome) and what I know. We sat in the seats we had taken after I had woken up earlier.

     I knew it was time to be Sirius (couldn't help it lol). "Does anyone have any questions for me?", I ask them siriusly (I'll stop I promise).

     "I believe we do, my dear.", Dumbledore said. "Why did you choose to be in Gryffindor and what did you do to porr Alister?"

     "I wanted to be in Gryffindor because I need to be close to Harry Potter. And you really dont want to know what I was thinking.", I said smirking evilly enough that Snape started shaking, "I should also mention that Sirius Black is innocent."

     "WHAT.", all three adults screamed.

     "Yup, Sirius Black is an innocent man and I can prove it. Ronald Weasley possesses a rat named Scrabbers, that rat is actually Peter Petigrew in animagas form. Remus Lupin will be albe to identify him.", I said looking at my finger nails calmly. The adults looked shocked and I just laughed. 

     Dumble dore broke the silence and said,"Well my dear girl that is quite the shock. I will have to investigate this further. Meanwhile, you will start classes tomorrow and need to pick your electives."

     "I want to take Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures. I can't wait to start. Do I sleep in the dorms or can I stay here?", I asked. I really wanted to stay here and not put up with snotty, stuck up teenage girls.

     "You may stay here, my dear.", Granddad said happily. He preceded to pull my class schedule from Merlin knows where and handed it to me.

Class Schedule 

Breakfast: 6:00 a.m. to 8:00 a.m.  
Lunch: 11:30 a.m. to 2:00 p.m.  
Dinner: 6:00 p.m to 8:30 p.m.

Monday

Herbology 8:00 a.m. to 9:30 a.m.  
Gryffindor and Hufflepuff 

Charms 9:45 a.m. to 11:15 a.m.  
Gryffindor and Ravenclaw 

Lunch 11:30 a.m. to 12:15 p.m.

Study Hall 12:30 p.m. to 2:00 p.m.  
Gryffindor and Slytherin 

Transfiguration 2:15 p.m. to 3:45 p.m.  
Gryffindor and Slytherin 

Dinner 6:00 p.m. to 8:30 p.m.

Tuseday

Potion 8:00 a.m. to 9:30 a.m.  
Gryffindor and Slytherin 

Care of Magical Creatures 9:45 a.m. to 11:15 a.m.  
Gryffindor and Hufflepuff 

Lunch 11:30 a.m. to 12:15 p.m.

History of Magic 12:30 p.m. to 2:00 p.m.  
Gryffindor and Ravenclaw 

Defence Against the Dark Arts 2:15 p.m. to 3:45 p.m.  
Gryffindor and Slytherin 

Dinner 6:00 p.m. to 8:30 p.m.

Wednesday 

Herbology 8:00 a.m. to 9:30 a.m.  
Gryffindor and Hufflepuff 

Muggle Studies 9:45 a.m. to 11:15 a.m.  
Gryffindor and Ravenclaw 

Lunch 11:30 a.m. to 12:15 p.m.

Study Hall 12:30 p.m. to 2:00 p.m.  
Gryffindor and Hufflepuff 

Transfiguration 2:15 p.m. to 3:45 p.m.  
Gryffindor and Slytherin 

Dinner 6:00 p.m. to 8:30 p.m.

Astrology 11:00 p.m. to 12:30 a.m.  
Gryffindor and Hufflepuff 

Thursday 

Double Potions 9:15 a.m. to 12:00 p.m.  
Gryffindor and Slytherin 

Lunch 12:15 p.m. to 1:00 p.m.

Care of Magical Creatures 1:15 p.m. to 2:45 p.m.  
Gryffindor anf Slytherin 

History of Magic 2:45 p.m. to 4:15 p.m.  
Gryffindor and Ravenclaw 

Dinner 6:00 p.m. to 8:30 p.m.

Friday

Defense Against the Dark Arts 8:30 a.m. to 10:00 a.m.  
Gryffindor and Slytherin 

Muggle Studies 10:15 a.m. to 11:45 a.m.  
Gryffindor and Ravenclaw 

Lunch 12:00 p.m. to 12:45 p.m.

Charms 1:00 p.m. to 2:30 p.m.  
Gryffindor and Ravenclaw 

Dinner 6:00 p.m. to 8:30 p.m.

Astrology 11:00 p.m. to 12:30 a.m.  
Gryffindor and Hufflepuff 

     "Yayyyy!!!! I have Sev first thing tomorrow.", I squealed and hugged Snape around the neck. He whimpered again and looked like he might start crying.

     "Now my dear, I will announce your presence as my granddaughter tonight at dinner, which starts in about 20 minutes so go get ready for it.", Dumbledore said smiling with that fucking twinkle in his eyes.

     I jumped out of Snapes lap and ran to mu room to get into suitable attair. And by suitable I mean the most punk outfit I have. A dark green tank top, black leather jacket, dark grey skinny jeans, and knee-high high heeled black boots, as a final touch I grabbed a black rode that had silver snakes embroidered atvthe bottom. I ruffled my hair, making it look messy. I put on black eyeliner and dark blue lipstick. 

     'Lets shock some pureblood fucks. I wonder if I can get Dumbledore to play a song when I enter, I defiantly need to flare my robe when I enter.', I thought looking in the mirror. I was missing one thing though. I look around and found what I needed, it was a clip on lip piercing. It looked quite real. I was just about to leave the room when something black ran full force into my legs. I look down to find the black and orange puppy I found. 

     I bent down and picked him up. He licked my face and yipped, I could tell he had quite a bit of growing to do. "I think I know what I'm going to call you. Your name is Loki.", I told the puppy. He got even more excited. 

     I carried him out to where the adults were and said, "I'm ready. Hey, granddad can you play a song as I enter? I think it would be cool to see everyone's reactions." I hadn't noticed that they were staring until now. I realize that they were look ling at the lip ring and make up I had on. "Oh. The lip piercing is fake and the make up and outfit is to freak out the purebloods.", I said happily. They seemed to accept this answer.

     "Now my dear, I would be delighted to play a song as you walk in. What song did you have in mind? I can copy it from one of your memories if you would like.", Dumbledore said.

     "That would be fantastic. Thank you.", I gleefully said, plotting my every move.

////////////////////Flash foward to dinner//////////////////

     I stood behing the Great Hall's doors waiting for the signal from my granddad. I had Loki waiting next to me. I heard Granddad clear his throat and got ready.

     Through the door I could hear him say,"I have a very special announcement. We have a new student joining third year Gryffindors. I am very sad to say that her parents have just died, so she was sent to live with her closest relative. I would like everyone to meet, my granddaughter Midori Arianna Lucy Pritchett." that was my cue. I flung the doors open and the song I chose started to play.

"Who's to know if your soul will fade at all  
The one you sold to fool the world  
You lost your self-esteem along the way  
Yeah"

     I strutted down the aisle liked I owned it. I got many dumbfounded looks from all the tables and most of the teachers

"Good god your comin' up with reasons  
Good god your dragging it out  
Good god its the changing of the seasons  
I feel so raped  
So follow me down"

     I winked at some Slytherins that looked very offended. Loki was right beside me also strutting.

"And just fake it if your out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong  
Fake it if you feel like a infection  
Woah your such a fuckin' hypocrite"

     I eyed Malfoy with distaste when I saw him.

"And you should know that the lies wont hide your falls  
No sense in hiding all of yours  
You gave up on your dreams along the way  
Yeah"

"Good god your comin' up with reasons  
Good god your dragging it out  
Good god its the changing of the seasons  
I feel so raped  
So follow me down"

     I found the Weasley twins looking very excited about my very presence. Well I can have some fun with them later.

"And just fake it if your out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong  
Fake it if you feel like a infection"

"Woah your such a fuckin' hypocrite"

"Whoah whoah"

"I can fake with the best of anyone  
I can fake with the best of em all  
I can fake with the best of anyone  
I can fake it all"

"Who's to know if your soul will fade at all  
The one you sold to fool the world  
You lost your self-esteem along the way  
Yeah"

"Good god your comin' up with reasons  
Good god your dragging it out  
Good god its the changing of the seasons  
I feel so raped  
So follow me down"

"And just fake it if your out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong  
Fake it if you feel like a infection  
Woah your such a fuckin' hypocrite"

"Fake it if your out of direction  
Fake it if you don't belong  
Fake it if you feel like a infection  
Woah your such a fuckin' hypocrite"

 

   I made it to where my grandfather stood, with a broad smile and twinkling eyes. I hugged him around his waist and smiled happily. I turned to face the student body with a bad ass look on my face. Grandfather spoke than, "This is Midori and I'm sure you all will make her feel right at home. Now my dear, why dont you go join your house.". He pushed me gently towards Gryffindor.

     I slowly walked that way wondering where to to sit when that choice was made for me. As i walked by them the Weasley twins grabbed me and sat me firmly between them. Well this night just got a lot more exciting, becaude these two are hotter in person. I always did have a thing for red heads.


	23. Chapter 23

(Gred Forge together)

   "Well, hello.", the twins said as they leaned towards me.

   "I'm Gred.", the one on the right said. I looked close for something to identify him as. I noticed a small mole on his temple.

   "And I'm Forge.", the one on the left continued. He had a small mole on his right earlobe.

   "We quite like those chothes you have on. The Slytherins look like they just ate dirt.", jesus I think I got whiplash.

   "Well boys, it is nice to meet such handsome devils.", I said about to put some food on my plate, but I was beat to it by the spawns of the devil.

   "Hear that forge, she thinks we're handsome.",  Gred said putting some potatoes on my plate.

   "Thats right oh brother of mine. She also acknowledged our genius by calling us devils without knowing us. We should keep her.", Forge said piling more food on the plate in front of me. They had pushed their plates away when they started putting food on mine.

   'Why the fuck are they putting food on my plate. Holy shit thats alot of food. Where their plates? OH SHIT THEIR EATING OFF MY PLATE WTF.', I thought in a panic. The boys had gotten forks and started to eat from the plate of food they had compiled. In my confused state I didn't notice the looks that Snape and Dumbledore were throwing my way. 

   "Why aren't you guys eating from your own plates?", I said grabbing my own fork and started eating. 

   "No clue.", they said with a smirk.

   "So do you always dress so rebellious?", they said looking at the lip ring and outfit.

   "Not really, this was for first impressions.", I said before I took off the lip ring, "See, not real."

    "Oh well thats quite mischievous.", they said with a glint in their eyes, "So who is this little guy?", they motioned to Loki, who I had been feeding scraps throughout dinner.

   "Thats Loki, I got him today in Diagon Ally. So babes, wanna give me the dirt on people around you? Me being new and all.", I said throwing my arms around their shoulders so they were closer to me. 

   They grinned at each other, lifted me up (no I did not squeak), slid closer to each other, and put me across their lap. I was sitting on Forge with my legs over Gred's lap. I was bright red and could hear people talking. 

   "Well my dear, we can't discuss this over dinner, but maybe later.", they grinned, Gred running his hand up my legs and Forge wrapping his arms around my torso. 

   'Oh shit. Oh shit. OH SHIT. OH SHIT. WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING. IMMA GET SUCH A TALKING TO. OH FUCK SNAPE ID GLARING AND GRANDDAD DOESN'T LOOK HAPPY EITHER. OH SHIT MCGONAGALL GONNA KILL THEM.', I thought, wriggling around on Forge's lap do they would let me down. But of course that didn't happen. 

   "You might want to stop wiggling so much.", Forge said with a groan. I stopped and felt something poking me and I'm pretty sure its not his fucking wand. Well, not his wooden wand. I just kind of looked at him with wide eyes. By this point Forge was red, Gred was confused, I was horrified, and dinner was almost over. When they let me stand I could see the problem that I had caused Forge and he turned even redder. 

   "Well my dear, what do you have for your first class?", they asked.

   "I have the dungon bat that is currently stalking this way.", they turned and say that Snape was infact coming towards usb glaring at the boys.

   "Well, good luck. We gotta go. Sit with us at breakfast.", they said running out of the hall.

   Snape got to me, grabbed my arm, and drug me out of the Great Hall. He drug me all the way to the dungon not once talking to me. Half way there I just kinda laid down and let him try to drag me. He gave up and picked me up. We got to what I assumed to be his personal chambers.  The password to his room was Belladona. 

   He put me down on the couch and started pacing, then he started yelling at me, " WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING IN THERE. YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO ASSOCIATE WITH THE WEASLEY TWIN. THE SCHOOL WOULDN'T SURVIVE. I FORBID IT."

   I stood up and gave him a hug that stopped his pacing. He returned it a couple seconds later. I looked up and smiled saying, "You can't control who I see and who I don't. If you try than I will make your life a living hell. Okay?"

  The look I got in turn was enough to send me laughing hysterically. I suddenly got an idea. I yanked Snape down by his robes and gave him a quick kiss. When I let go I looked at his face then ran the hell out of there before he killed me.


	24. Chapter 24

I heard Snape yell my name, but didn't hear him follow me so i stopped running and laughed. I had just wiped the tears from my eyes when I heard, "Look who it is. Dumbledore's perfect granddaughter." I turned and saw a group of sneering Slytherins. They were older years and a little scary. 

   "Well hello scary slytherins I don't know. Can I help you with something?", I said awkwardly. They started walikng menacingly towards me so I did what I did best. Creep the fuck out of some assholes.

   As quickly as I possibly could I charged them, climbed the leader, and licked up his face. His squeal of horror was amazing. I was wrapped aound his head like a towel. I was about to bite him when I was physically pryed from his head. I looked at who had done it and saw it was Malfoy and Snape.

   I smiled and attached myself to Snape's torso while squealing, "Godfather! I'm so happy to see you, they were beings so mean to me." I put a sad look on my face and looked like I was about to cry.

   "GODFATHER?????", the group of thugs yelled, looking terrified of that fact.

   "Yes, she is my goddaughter and if you 5th years insist on bothering her don't send Mr. Malfoy to me for help. Now I want you to go straight to your common rooms or you will have detention for a month.", Snape drawled at the boys. He looked at me, clinging onto him like a spider monkey, ans said, "Child would you please take that ring from you lip and change into clothes that I know wear? Also, please don't try to consume my slytherins please, they don't taste good." 

   I climbed down from Snape and took out my wand. I waved at my face to remover the makeup and fake lip ring, then at my body to change into dark green jeans, purple flowy shirt and dark green cloak with the jokers face on the back. My hair went in a ponytail and my shoes stayed the same. I saw Malfoy looking at me in shock and Snape nodding approvingly.

   "Now Midori, head towards your room and go to bed. You have me first thing tomorrow. Also, don't worry about any of the Slytherins, the boys will have surely told everyone what happened. Goodnight.", Snape said a he walked back to his rooms. Malfoy had walked to his common room after I had changed.

   I stated walking towards my grandfather's rooms and got there quickly. I opened the portrait (the passwoed was nerds) and was tackled by Loki. He had gone back to the rooms when Snape drug me away. It was around nine at night and Dumbledore being the old fuck he is was already in bed. I put on my PJs and got into bed with Loki right next to me. I started planning what I would do tomorrow and had some fun ideas. Hogwarts won't know what hit it.


End file.
